1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved header construction for securement at opposed ends of rolls of paper or other sheet material, and which is secured thereto by the overhang crimp of the wrapper which is wrapped about the roll
2. Description of Prior Art
Paper rolls which are produced by the papermaking industry are usually stored and shipped standing, that is to say, positioned vertically on one of its ends and these rolls are often stacked end to end on one another. These rolls may be five or six feet in length and have diameters of three to four feet. Accordingly, these are very heavy, particularly when stacked end to end and any irregularity in its protective wrapping about their ends will result in punctures in the end edges of the roll of paper. When the roll is unwound, these irregularities cause crimps in the end edges of the paper sheet.
In an attempt to resolve such problems, various end wrapping structures have been proposed such as described in U.S. Pat. No, 4,858,762 where a complex end wrapping structure and procedure to improve cushioning over the ends of the rolls is described. This Patent suggests the use of a header assembly formed of a series of generally rectangular strips of material which are superposed one on top of the other in a star-like manner with central portions overlapping and scoured together. This assembly is effectuated after the wrapping paper has been crimped and glued together about the end edge portions of the roll of paper. The result of this superimposed position of strips is that it produces different thicknesses of material in the end edges and the only protection provided about the outer circumferential edge of the roll is the overlapped wrapper. These irregularities also result in markings on the end edges of the roll of paper, particularly when the roll of paper is so slightly moved from its vertical standing axis during handling when storing or shipping the rolls of paper. Another disadvantage of this structure is that it is complex and time consuming to assemble and often the strips of protective paper are misaligned which causes further irregularities. It is also pointed out that even if the strips of material are positioned over the end walls of the rolls prior to crimping the wrapper over the end walls, the circumferential edge is still not protected as the sheets are of rectangular cross section and have straight end edges. Also, when positioning the strips prior to the crimping, it is difficult to maintain them in alignment and this results in still further irregularities and susceptibility to crimping the end edge of the paper roll.
It is also pointed out that with the prior art packaged roll, if the overlap center section has a middle caliper which is more than the crimp caliper, the rolls would be unstable and rock. In stacking, this could cause a pile of rolls to collapse. On the other hand, if the middle caliper is less than the thickness of the crimp, then there is no extra protection given. Their design does not have an even thickness all the way around.